Remember
by ODD LOOK
Summary: Derek Hale, alpha de Beacon Hills, vient de sauver Jennifer Blake, jeune professeur d'anglais, d'une attaque de Cora et Boyd, membres de sa meute. Leurs regards se sont croisés et, désormais, ils ne peuvent plus s'oublier.
1. CHAPTER 1, let's be alone together

_Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où il venait mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire partir. Ses collègues allaient la prendre pour une véritable folle. Sourire à son plat de pâtes n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Jennifer planta sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de mettre un temps considérable à la mettre en bouche. Ses pensées étaient bien trop préoccupées à songer à cet homme qui l'avait sauvée de créatures qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Ce sentiment étrange de soulagement qui l'avait envahie n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait oublier si facilement. Elle revoyait encore son visage apparaître à la faible lumière de la réserve, la peau pâle et couverte de sang de part et d'autre, tendant une main rassurante dans sa direction. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait attrapé cette dernière. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Pourtant, un brun comme ça, ça ne se ratait pas à Beacon Hills. Certes, elle venait tout juste d'arriver, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Pourtant, elle avait saisi cette main tendue sans réfléchir. Guidée par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Il l'avait alors conduite dehors, sans lui laisser le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question, et l'avait aidée à rentrer chez elle. La jeune professeur secoua la tête négativement. Elle était simplement parvenue à bégayer quelques indications infimes. Probablement était-elle encore bien trop sous le choc. Voir un inconnu se faire attaquer de la sorte avant de venir à son secours relevait à la fois d'une bravoure incroyable mais également d'une folie certaine. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui en voulait. Son actuel visage béat en témoignait. _

_ « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça J... C'est quoi déjà ton petit nom ? »_

_Jennifer releva la tête vers cet homme à la voix reconnaissable entre toutes : Bobby Finstock. La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de lui désigner la chaise en face de lui. Elle devait commencer à se faire des amis, pourquoi ne pas commencer par les autres enseignants ? Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et croqua à pleines dents dans son sandwich. _

_ « - C'est Jennifer. _

_ - Très joli prénom._

_ - Merci. »_

_Elle détourna le regard quelques instants, gênée de la situation. Si lui avait vu son air perdue et rêveur, les autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique n'avaient pas dû passer à côté. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Jennifer croisa de nouveau les prunelles de Bobby avant de lui offrir un petit air amusé. Il préparait son attaque, chacun de ses traits l'annonçait. La jeune professeur respira profondément avant d'avaler une nouvelle fourchette de pâtes. _

_ « - Bien alors, c'était quoi ce petit sourire sur ton visage ? _

_ - Quel petit sourire ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix innocente._

_ - Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, je l'ai, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Greenberg essaie souvent de me faire le coup lorsqu'il est en retard mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. _

_ - Greenberg est un élève formidable._

_ - Pas en sport, crois-moi. Tu le verrais essayer ne serait-ce que tenir correctement la batte de Lacrosse, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il m'épuise. Mais là n'est pas la question. Revenons-en au sujet de ma visite. C'était quoi ce petit sourire, Jennifer ? Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est ça ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »_

_Malheureusement, il avait tort. S'il y avait bien une chose que cet homme lui avait conseillée, c'était de ne parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là. Il prétendait se retrouver en danger si elle divulguait la moindre chose. Son pouls s'était légèrement accéléré lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui. Son regard l'avait alors transpercée. Il était sincère. Touchant et sincère. Elle avait promis. Elle avait juré de ne jamais parler à quiconque de cette soirée, même si elle ne pensait intérieurement qu'à cela depuis. Que ce soit dans ses rêves ou tout simplement dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Personne ne devait savoir, cependant, elle pouvait à sa guise se repasser cette scène en tête. Son jardin secret, en somme. Jennifer se concentra sur le professeur Finstock. Il attendait avec impatience sa réponse et ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Poussant un petit soupir, elle se mit à rire face à cette attitude déterminée qu'il venait d'adopter. _

_ « - Il n'en est rien. Je repensais seulement à ce qu'un de mes élèves a écrit dans sa fiche de présentation..._

_ - Laisse-moi deviner : Greenberg ? »_

_Jennifer n'eut pas le temps de secouer la tête que Bobby s'était déjà levé de sa chaise. _

_ « - Je le savais ! Ce gosse est vraiment irrattrapable ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui ? »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard mi-interloqué, mi-amusé avant de l'observer quitter la salle sur ces derniers mots. Elle reporta son regard sur son plat avant de pouffer discrètement. Ce lycée allait lui plaire. _

_N'ayant pas cours avant quinze heures, Jennifer décida de continuer à lire les fiches de ses élèves. Ces derniers s'étaient démenés pour lui rendre quelque chose de correct, après qu'elle ait réussi un coup de maître en leur faisant tous éteindre leurs téléphones portables, elle devait donc leur rendre la pareille. Le couloir était désert. Étrangement, personne ne s'était échappé de cours ou quoi que ce soit dans le même ordre d'idée. Ce qui était plutôt une première, surtout dans un lycée. Accélérant quelque peu le pas, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Comme si une présence se faisait sentir dans son dos. Semblable à celle des créatures de l'autre soir. Arrivée près de sa salle de classe, elle s'empressa de pénétrer dans cette dernière et de claquer la porte derrière elle. Un petit soupir passa le seuil de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne dépose doucement sa tête contre le bois clair. _

_ « - Personne ne se trouvait dans ce couloir, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris... »_

_Jennifer secoua la tête et se retourna vers son bureau. Elle s'avança d'un pas légèrement tremblant vers ce dernier avant de s'y installer prestement. S'affairant à chercher les fiches au fond de son sac, elle aperçut soudainement une masse sombre dans le fond de la classe et poussa un cris. Sans attendre, elle se releva de sa chaise et fronça les sourcils pour voir qui se trouvait en sa compagnie. Instinctivement, elle se saisit de la première chose capable de la défendre un tant soit peu : la règle du tableau, entreposée sur son bureau. Néanmoins, sa main se desserra lentement quand elle réalisa qui la fixait. _

_ « - Qu'est-ce que... _

_ - Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous remarqueriez ma présence. »_

_Jennifer baissa le regard, embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni même comment faire cesser les battements de son cœur de faire un bruit si imposant. Ce dernier l'empêchait de se concentrer et de faire les choses correctement. Ce fameux petit sourire prit place au creux de ses lèvres et elle osa enfin affronter l'objet de son affolement. L'homme était en train de se rapprocher d'elle, ou du moins du bureau qui les séparait actuellement. Ses jambes étaient comme pétrifiées derrière ce dernier, ce qui semblait amuser l'inconnu. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de Jennifer qui tenait de moins en moins son arme. Sans prévenir, il fit glisser la règle hors de sa portée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans sa propre paume. Un petit sourire et il observa ce qu'avait désigné sans réfléchir la raison de la jeune professeur. _

_ « - Il faudrait peut-être quelque chose de plus costaud la prochaine fois. Je ne pense pas que ce morceau de bois puisse faire grand mal._

_ - Je suis d'accord. »_

_Jennifer ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau. Elle ne parvenait même plus à se freiner. Elle avait besoin de lui témoigner sa gratitude pour l'autre soir, même si elle beaucoup de mal à savoir comment. Peut-être que prendre la parole était la meilleure solution. _

_ « - Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

_ - Je tenais à m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »_

_Un petit silence s'installa. Absence de bruit durant laquelle il ne la quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. Comme s'il sentait qu'en son fort intérieur, tout n'était que tempête. _

_ « - Merci », dit-elle finalement. _

_Il hocha simplement la tête. La situation devenait gênante. Jennifer dût se mordre discrètement la lèvre pour ne empêcher le flot de questions qu'elle avait en tête de se déverser sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Elle avait besoin de réponse, c'était certain. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'il ne portait plus aucune blessure alors que son corps en était parsemé. Néanmoins, elle ne dirait rien. Elle allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pas dans l'intention de le forcer à tout avouer. Peut-être un peu, mais elle faisait taire cette idée sur-le-champ. _

_ « - Je vais y aller. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Jennifer d'acquiescer sans forcément en avoir envie. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Le savoir près d'elle lui apportait quelque chose de réconfortant. Tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, elle avait eu l'impression de sentir cette menace pesait de nouveau sur elle. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle eut un petit mouvement en avant. _

_ « - Attendez. Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?_

_ - Derek. »_

_Derek. Elle pouvait dorénavant mettre un nom sur le visage de cet homme mystérieux. Ce dernier passa la porte et, avant qu'il ne la referme, la jeune femme lui adressa une dernière parole. _

_ « - Jennifer. »_


	2. Chapter 2, trust

_Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Pas de nouvelle, pas de visite, rien. La voix d'un élève la détourna du paysage immobile qu'elle contemplait à travers la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Scott. Elle s'avança vers sa table et se pencha vers la question qu'il indiquait du bout du doigt. Cet élève avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle avait l'étrange impression de manquer quelque chose à son propos, ou bien que ce dernier lui cachait une chose importante sur lui. Ses élèves avaient bien évidemment le droit d'avoir leurs secrets. Néanmoins, Scott McCall avait ce petit truc en plus qui la poussait à croire que ce secret n'était pas comme les autres. Une sorte d'intuition ou de sixième sens, en somme. La jeune professeur demanda l'attention de tous avant de répondre à la question du jeune homme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répéter sans cesse la même chose le restant de l'heure. _

_La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement. Dernières minutes de la journée, enfin. Un petit soupir lui échappa dès qu'elle constata que le dernier élève de la classe de terminale venait de passer la porte. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle fixa longuement les copies que venaient de lui rendre les élèves avant de les rassembler dans un tas bien construit et de se lever. Elle classa les copies, tria les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et rangea le tout dans son sac noir. Jennifer passa la bandoulière par-dessus son épaule tout en s'avançant à son tour vers la sortie, cherchant dans son sac à main les clés de la salle. Une fois trouvées, elle les tourna dans la serrure et n'attendit pas une minute de plus dans l'établissement. Elle rejoignit d'un pas empressé le chemin le plus court pour se rendre sur le parking. Elle jeta un regard circulaire tout en continuant de marcher vers sa voiture. Ses collègues prenaient encore moins de temps qu'elle pour quitter les lieux. Impressionnant. Soulagée d'avoir terminé cette nouvelle semaine, la jeune femme déposa ses sacs à l'arrière avant de se poser sur le siège conducteur et de claquer la porte sans ménagement. Un sourire enjoué gagna ses traits. Rien que le fait de mettre un premier pied dans le week-end faisait un bien fou. Alors qu'elle tournait la clé dans le contact, sa voiture fut secouée par un violent coup. _

_Son regard paniqué se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit. Un cri traversa ses lèvres tremblantes. Une trace de sang, semblable à celle d'une main traînante, barrait de long en large la vitre de sa portière. Inquiète, elle tenta d'ouvrir sa porte, sans succès. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Décidée à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle se débrouilla pour passer sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture en trombe. Une main dépassait de l'avant de la voiture. Une main d'homme. Jennifer s'avança d'un pas prudent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière une telle découverte. On pouvait l'accuser de l'avoir tué. En supposant qu'il soit mort. Ou il pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire du mal. La jeune professeur fit un pas de plus en direction du corps, les mains tremblantes. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul._

_« - Derek ! », cria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. _

_Le sang semblait couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps. Son visage paraissait apaisé, presque trop serein, ce qui inquiéta Jennifer. Angoissée, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. D'une main hésitante, elle vint placer ses doigts sous le nez de Derek afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en train de respirer. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa. Il respirait. Faiblement mais il respirait encore. _

_« - Tu respires, tu... », souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. _

_Doucement, comme si elle pouvait le blesser un peu plus, elle vint déposer son oreille contre son cœur. Les battements de ce dernier, même si irréguliers, calmèrent le sien, complètement affolé. Elle se releva, sentant le sang imprégner sa peau délicatement, et lui jeta un nouveau regard désespéré. Jennifer ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Aucun moyen de le ramener chez, d'appeler un de ses proches ou même de le conduire dans l'hôpital le plus proche car il ne semblait pas avoir de papier sur lui. Derek. Voilà tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. Son unique chance de le sauver résidait en cette connaissance précieuse. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son visage. _

_« - Derek ? Derek est-ce que vous- est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

_Un froncement de sourcils traversa ses traits durs. Jennifer se recula légèrement, par peur de l'empêcher de bouger ou même de lui prendre trop d'espace ou d'oxygène. Beaucoup de choses nous traversait l'esprit dans ces moments-là, surtout celles qui se référaient à la partie « ne rien aggraver ». Un faible gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Le corps de Derek se souleva brusquement. La jeune professeur eut un nouveau mouvement de surprise qui s'effaça rapidement sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien. Affaibli, son visage se crispa dans une expression de douleur. La main de Jennifer caressa son visage. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait envie de tout faire pour le rassurer. Si les mots ne suffisaient pas, alors peut-être que les gestes aideraient à leur manière. Son regard s'embua légèrement de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleure, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était peut-être en train de lui faire ses adieux. _

_« - Chez m-moi... », murmura-t-il._

_Jennifer secoua la tête, désemparée. _

_« - Je ne sais pas où tu habites Derek, je..._

_- Près de l'entrepôt. »_

_Sa tête bascula sur le côté. La mâchoire inférieure de Jennifer tremblait anormalement. Elle devait agir. Maintenant. Jetant un regard aux alentours, elle constata que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Secouée, elle reposa ses prunelles sombres sur le corps inerte de Derek avant de se relever comme elle le put. Peu rassurée, elle s'avança vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Elle dégagea ses sacs d'un geste maladroit. Elle se recula et vint se placer derrière le corps du jeune homme. Elle s'empressa de passer ses bras sous les siens et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la banquette arrière. Jennifer faisait preuve d'un sang-froid sans précédent. Même si elle apparaissait comme complètement paniquée par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, elle parvenait à rester à peu près réfléchie ce qui ne pouvait que l'aider à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle dût poser une main sur le torse de Derek pour sortir de l'habitacle ce qui arracha un grognement à ce dernier._

_« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », dit-elle sans prendre le temps de plus tergiverser. _

_A présent, elle devait tout faire pour le ramener chez lui. Les entrepôts se trouvaient au centre de la ville, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Les pneus neufs crissèrent sur le goudron du lycée. Jamais elle n'était allée aussi vite de toute sa vie, elle détestait presque de trop la vitesse. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui n'était pas comme les autres jours. Un homme était en train d'agoniser sur la banquette arrière. Situation d'urgence. Jennifer appuya de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Ses parents la tueraient probablement s'ils la voyaient faire. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce que telle ou telle personne aurait dit sur son comportement. Celle qui importait le plus actuellement était Derek. _

_Un dernier virage signa leur arrivée sur les lieux. La jeune professeur enclencha le frein à main pour s'arrêter le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut quelque peu secouée mais s'empressa de quitter sa place de conductrice pour celle de sauveteuse. Ou celui de demoiselle qui n'y connaissait finalement pas grand chose. Elle fit le tour de la voiture. Elle manqua de tomber à cause de ses talons. Agacée, elle les enleva l'un après l'autre avant de les jeter sur le bas-côté. Elle traça ensuite jusqu'au côté où elle pourrait sortir Derek avec plus de facilités et entreprit d'ouvrir la portière. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard fatigué. _

_« - Je suis là, Derek, je suis là. »_

_Jennifer se voulait rassurante. Il devait être encore plus paniquée qu'elle, au fond, mais ne le laisser pas voir ou, surtout, n'avait plus la force de laisser voir quoi que ce soit. Comme auparavant, elle passa ses bras sous ceux de Derek et l'extirpa non sans mal de la voiture. Elle le traîna sur plusieurs mètres avant de regarder autour d'elle. Une porte se trouvait non loin. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Déterminée, elle se mit à reculer vers cette dernière et la cogna violemment, une fois arrivée devant, afin de la voir s'ouvrir. Ce qui arriva sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de forcer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tira de toutes ses forces le corps de Derek à l'intérieur. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier. La jeune femme releva le regard vers le couloir qui menait, semblait-il, à une nouvelle porte imposante. Elle acquiesça lentement, comme pour s'obliger à user des dernières forces qui lui restaient, et reprit son chemin ardu. Le visage de Derek se contractait, par moment. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait mal avec ses gestes maladroits doublés de ses hésitations à répétition. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Elle s'excusa mentalement. Elle le supplia de la pardonner pour cette souffrance supplémentaire qu'elle lui inculquait inconsciemment. Son dos cogna enfin contre la porte métallique. Poussant un soupir soulagé, elle relâcha doucement le bras de Derek avant d'entourer la poignée imposante de ses doigts indécis. Elle tira dans un cri impuissant. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit assez pour les laisser passer tous les deux. Jennifer ne se connaissait pas cette force. Elle s'empressa de poursuivre ce qu'elle s'acharnait à faire depuis qu'elle avait découvert Derek près de sa voiture : sauver sa vie. Arrivée dans l'appartement, elle jeta un regard circulaire aux lieux. Elle eut un petit sourire enfantin. Maintenant, elle avait le loisir de dire qu'elle connaissait une chose de plus à son sujet. Secouant la tête négativement, elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de songer à de telles choses. _

_« - Où est-ce que... »_

_Son regard tomba nez-à-nez avec une chambre, dont la porte entre-ouverte laissait apercevoir un lit défait. Jennifer ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et emmena Derek jusqu'à ce dernier avant de laisser tomber le haut de son corps sur le matelas blanc. Une mauvaise idée au vue de son état physique. La demoiselle grimaça avant de se saisir de ses jambes et de les entreposer dans l'allongement de son buste. Ses bras à elle la démangeaient. Telles des dizaines de petites fourmis parcourant son échine. Ses prunelles affolées remontèrent vers le visage du jeune homme. _

_« - Réfléchis, Jennifer, réfléchis... Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour... Un médecin, il te faut un méde-_

_- Non. »_

_Jennifer se retrouva attirée contre lui. Le bras de Derek enserrant massivement son corps pour l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle appelle un médecin, au point de la retenir de la sorte ? Il était étrange. Terriblement étrange mais atrocement attirant. Tremblante, elle releva le visage vers le sien. Elle sentit ses membres se détendre. Ses yeux clos la laissèrent supposer qu'il venait de s'endormir... ou de s'évanouir. Sa main froide releva légèrement le t-shirt de la jeune professeur, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler tout de même quelqu'un sans son accord ? Rester à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il se réveillerait au petit matin ? Ou partir pour ne pas paraître trop envahissante. La deuxième option lui parut la plus évidente. Après tout, elle venait bien de le traîner jusqu'ici, elle pouvait bien se conforter dans l'idée qu'elle avait rempli sa mission jusqu'au bout._


End file.
